


Domesticating Kathryn

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: This is a post Endgame story. It assumes Captain Kathryn Janeway of the USS Voyager is back home on Earth and settled in her hometown in Bloomington, Indiana. She is now vice admiral at Starfleet headquarters in San Fransisco and also teaches part time at Starfleet academy. On top of that she is also trying to adjust to life planet side after being in space for so long. The main challenge is that she has been captain for so long. Does she remember being Kathryn and all the emotions that come with being a hot blooded female?





	1. Chapter 1

Alien Meeting

"Katie, hurry up, you`ll be late for work and i need to get to Paris!" Yelled Phoebe, Kathryn`s younger sister. Kathryn rolled her eyes as she got up from the kitchen table to join her on the porch. She kissed her mother goodbye with "I`ll see you at 17:00 hours, mom." Before she was even out the door her mother called out "Kathryn, when will you bring Seven here again? You can`t hide your girlfriend forever. You can`t hide true love, you know." Gretchen chastised her, but not unkindly. Janeway found herself rolling her eyes again. This time it was because of her mother`s presumed knowledge of her relationship with Seven of Nine. She sighed and quickly went out to meet Phoebe, only to find her tapping her high heeled foot impatiently at her big sister`s delay. Phoebe finally spoke, "Katie, if this is how you ran your ship out there in the Delta Quadrant, it is no wonder it took you this long to get your crew back home!" Phoebe was merciless when it came to telling her sister off. Deep down, however, she loved Kathryn very much. This was her way of showing affection to Janeway. "I love you too Phoebe." Laughed Kathryn.

Vice admiral Kathryn Janeway sat quietly in the hover car with her briefcase beside her. She had a small padd in one hand scanning the day`s latest news. She found herself rolling her eyes once more and shook her head at the day`s headline. It had her name and her beloved ship Voyager in it. She was still not familiar with being in the spotlight but she was getting used to being stopped for autographs and the odd questions from the general public, even though she had been back for a year. Phoebe sat beside her at the hover car controls. She looked at Janeway in time to see her shake her head. Phoebe snorted when she saw the headline which read: The secret relationship of the hero of the Delta Quadrant fame, Captain Kathryn Janeway and Annika Hansen, famously known as Seven of Nine. "So Katie, what`s the deal with you and Seven? When will you bring her home? If she`s your girlfriend i have to say you are not treating her very well. Are you ashamed of her?" Phoebe was on a roll. "Why should i bring her home, Phoebe?" She was getting tired of being asked the same question by her family, especially her nosy little sister. It was Phoebe`s turn to roll her eyes. "Well, Katie, to answer your question. You should bring Seven home more often because she is your girlfriend. Mom likes her and so do i. You don`t have to hook up in some hotel or in the woods!" Phoebe teased her sister. She shook her head in disbelief. Her sister may be one of the smartest women in the quadrant but when it came to matters of the heart she was clueless. How did Katie get so successful in life? Phoebe wondered. She opened her mouth to as if to respond to Kathryn`s question then snapped it shut again. It was not always when Phoebe Janeway was at a loss for words. Finally she decided to give her sister an ultimatum. "Katie," She said solemnly. "You are my big sister. I respect you and love you so very much but you are hopelessly frustrating when it comes to matters of the heart. The good news is i can help you. Three weeks ago, when Seven visited us, you," She amended. "i could see the way she looked at you. Believe me i know that look. The woman was full of love, hunger and adoration for you. She looked as if she was waiting for you to tell her that you love her. Now, here`s what`s going to happen. You invite her for dinner...or i`ll do it for you." She concluded. There was such finality to the message. Kathryn sighed, put the small padd she was holding on her lap and looked at Phoebe. "Just drive, Phoebs, will you? Oh, and please stop theorizing my love life!" Phoebe sighed. "OK, sis, if you want to be so secretive about your love life then i will respect that but i am your sister. I am here for you. Whenever you feel like talking to me, or confide in me, i will be here." Then she muttered under her breath, "If you want a shoulder to cry on, because everyone is looking at Seven. She will soon be snatched away from you, i`ll also be here for you." Kathryn Janeway heard every word of it. Janeway peered through the window beside her, watching the corn leaves wave at the hover car as it sped above the corn fields. The sisters settled in a comfortable silence where they were both lost in their thoughts. Phoebe had a million and one thoughts of bringing her sister and Seven of Nine together. She was absolutely sure the two were meant for each other. Kathryn, on the other hand, was thinking of who Seven was currently dating. She imagined people, both male and female all lined up to ask Seven out on a date. She imagined Seven saying something along the lines of "I do not engage myself in frivolous activities." Or "Do not engage me in irrelevant discourse!" Janeway chuckled and Phoebe looked at her. "Care to share the joke, o mysterious sister of mine?" "Oh, it`s nothing. Please drive on, little sister." Kathryn countered. "You are thinking about Seven, aren`t you? You`re probably thinking how men and women line up to ask her out on a date and what her response would be." Phoebe concluded with an amazing accuracy of a target scanner. Janeway did a perfect imitation of an asphyxiating carp out of water. Who was this Betazoid and what have they done with her sister, she wondered. "Yeah, Katie, i know a lot about these things and i`m a very attentive person." Phoebe said grandly while the admiral snorted. They settled back into comfortable silence. Once at Bloomington Transport Station Phoebe parked the hover car. They both went in and Kathryn stepped on a transporter pad which would take her to San Fransisco while Phoebe stepped on one to New York where she would catch an early shuttle to Paris. In the admiral`s office at Starfleet headquarters, a tall, curvy woman with ebony skin and short cropped raven hair was waiting for her. Lieutenant Sameera Saley was Kathryn`s assigned adjunct. They have worked together for nine months and made a good team. She usually came to work an hour early, got all the day`s program in order and most impotrant of all she got the coffee ready. She smiled to herself when she imagined herself as the admiral`s wife and if Sameera was honest with herself, she was attracted to the famous, red headed admiral. Saley was professional with the admiral, however she still secretly wondered about her love life. Who was the admiral dating? Which were her dating preferences? Sameera snapped out of her musings when she heard the admiral`s rich voice greeting someone outside her office. She squashed the fantasy and shoved it deep within herself. It has been nine months since lieutenant Sameera Saley was assigned to admiral Janeway as her adjunct. However, everytime Janeway heard the word "adjunct" she was reminded of a certain tall, blonde woman with full lips and the most amazing blue eyes, the former Borg drone, Seven of Nine, tertiary adjunct of Unimatrix Zero One. She smiled fondly at the name. Every time she would get the same reaction. She would feel a slight arousal coursing through her when she imagined those lips slowly part to... Kathryn shook her head to clear it of the amorous thought. Why does Seven cause such strong reactions in her? She asked herself. Get yourself together, Kathryn. She chastised herself. She won`t be seeking a relationship with an old admiral now, would she? She would probably be better off dating all the young lieutenants and civilians over at the Daystrom Institute of Research. Janeway felt depressed by that thought. She squashed it deep within the recesses of her mind, squared her shoulders and walked into her office. Lieutenant Saley was standing at the door with a hot mug of black coffee in her hand. "Welcome, admiral. Here`s your coffee. I believe you had a pleasant trip?" "Thank you, Lieutenant Saley. Yes, i had a good trip, considering my little sister was operating the hover car!" She made a face as if she had just swallowed some revolting looking Neelix`s leola soup, which made Sameera laugh. Sameera thought the admiral looked adorable and her lips were kissable. She had the urge to wrap the petite redhead in her arms and kiss her senseless. Her breasts? Just. Don`t. Go.There! Thought the good lieutenant. "You are staring, lieutenant." Janeway observed as she walked past Sameera with her mug of coffee in hand. "Anything special for today, lieutenant?" Janeway asked her adjunct. She was hoping for a quiet day considering it was friday. She was planning on contacting her friend, Seven of Nine, at the Daystrom Institute, so they could socialize. Maybe they could also have lunch together. "Well, it depends on what you mean by `promising,` Admiral". She looked at a padd she was holding and ticked off the jobs on the screen with a finger. "You have a meeting with the Amazonian ambassador at 09:30. Admiral Hayes was requesting whether you managed to find out about the `dog problem.` He said you would know about it. Oh, there is also a communique from Daystrom Institute from Annika Hansen. It is personal and encrypted with Borg encryption codes." She handed the admiral a small padd. There are no agenda for this afternoon, admiral. It is blank. You may want to get home a little early, admiral. You deserve an early break." Concluded the adjunct. "Thank you, lieutenant. I will take over from here." With that Saley left for her office and admiral Janeway gathered information on a padd in preparation for the hour long meeting with the Amazonian ambassador. Amazonia was a planet in the Alpha Centauri star system. The planet, 4.2 light years away from Earth, was advanced. It boasted a planetary defence system with cloaking technology. Janeway also found out that medical research into parthenogenesis made it possible for females to reproduce through sexual interaction with other females. Considering this was a planet made up entirely of females, it was understandable that they had advanced in this area of medicine, which was an important part to ensure continuation of their species. She blushed at this and felt silly for being a prude, not at all how she was raised, she mused. The admiral sighed and went on to read the padd. Admiral Janeway did a little more reading before she met Ambassador Merena Smith. Merena Smith was a human name, noted Janeway, because the Amazonians were human. They emigrated to Amazonia four hundred years previously to flee from oppression. A group of seventy-five feminist scientists had broken out of New Zealand penitentiary colony, stole an Intrepid class starship one night and left the planet Earth. Janeway`s eyebrow rose at the type of ship the pioneers used. Today, Amazonia wanted to join the United Federation of Planets. Their reason for joining was to seek out new allies and share ideas, which was also the UFP`s reason of existence. They were a very suspicious race and valued their privacy. They were especially particular about who they spoke with. On the overall they remained suspicious of males. Janeway wondered what sort of propaganda was taught and instilled in the Amazonian brain on a daily basis. She sighed as she realized that First Contact was going to be a challenge. She felt like her old self again, like Captain Janeway in the Delta Quadrant. She was used to make difficult negotiations and decisions with alien species. The current situation, however, meant that she would be dealing with distant cousins, in a manner of speaking. Admiral Janeway entered the conference room at 09:29, followed by lieutenant Sameera Saley, her adjunct. Admiral Alynna Nechayev, since she was in charge of diplomatic affairs of the Alpha Quadrant, was also present at the meeting along with her adjunct. The press waiting outside comprised of female reporters. Female security with hidden phasers and disruptor rifles guarded outside the conference room and all around Starfleet grounds. Janeway felt Starfleet involving in the Elite Force, the highest level security in town was overrated. As she walked past the stone-faced guards she dared not smile at them. Instead she pulled her own Command mask, albeit not as severe as it used to be back in the delta quadrant, and gave them a stiff nod as she entered the conference room. The Amazonian delegation, consisting of three representatives, rose from their seats. The leader, Merena Smith, was of medium build with ebony skin and long raven hair tied at the back of he head in a pony tail. She bowed low at the admirals. She had done her research on the petite red-headed admiral Janeway, about her exploits and bravery in the Delta Quadrant. She had developed such adoration for Admiral Janeway. She had also read about the other admiral Alynna Nechayev, who lost a spouse at the battle of Wolf 359 with the Borg, She had sympathized with her as she too lost a partner to a piloting accident back home. On the bright side she admired Nechayev`s air of command, the way she held herself with dignity and professionalism. She adored that in a partner. " Good morning, ladies." Admiral Janeway opened the meeting in her rich voice. "I am Kathryn Janeway, of the United Federation of Planets. I work here at Starfleet command as an admiral. I oversee diplomatic relations in the quadrant with emphasis on First Contact but my colleague and boss here, Alynna Nechayev, oversees all the political and government related issues. The Federation Council has appointed me to speak with you and see how we can be of assistance to you." She paused and smiled. "On behalf of the UFP and Starfleet, i welcome you to planet Earth." Janeway paused and gave the visiting delegation a warm smile. A few holo recording specialists were present to record the proceedings, which was a very lively affair to say the least. Lieutenant, seated beside admiral Janeway, occasionally adjusted her own holo imager accordingly as she focused the lens on different speakers. "Thank you admiral Kathryn Janeway, admiral Alynna Nechayev, lieutenants Sameera Saley and Janine Aspery and the members of the press, for the wonderful welcome to your planet. I would like to introduce you to my delegation. To my right is the minister of Planetary Affairs, Suzanne "Suzy" Goldbaum." A tall muscular woman nodded at the admirals. "To my left is the minister of Science and Technology, Eartha Medley." A tall, blonde woman nodded at the admirals. "I am minister of Space Sciences. We are here to try and air out our differences , clear things out. Our ancestors, The Great Mothers, seventy-five females, left this planet nearly half a century ago, to find us a new home. They had their reasons for doing so and we respect and honour them for that. They had forbidden us from ever stepping foot on your planet again. They were still angry and bitter at what the males did to them. All the data pertaining to our history is in the database which Suzy,here, has downloaded onto your Starfleet database. She has also made copies onto these pads." She said as she handed out bright red, orange and pink padds around the table. The meeting took slightly longer than an hour. By 11:40 the first half of the meeting was concluded. The Amazonians had a brief press conference after which they were promptly escorted to the Starfleet Elite Hotel downtown with full security escort. Admiral Janeway was to meet them again on monday to conclude the signing of the approval of the Federation membership. Since the current UFP president was male, it fell on Janeway`s rather slender shoulders to finalize this important task. "Lieutenant Saley, i feel drained out of my energy. I am going for lunch then i think i will head home after that. I wil see you on monday bright and early." "...but admiral, your communique from Annika Hansen? Are you going to open it?" Saley winked at the admiral. Janeway remembered that she had a padd with Borg encryption codes to be cracked, sitting in her brief case. She sat back down at her desk and cracked the code. She had done this so many times on Voyager. Cracking Borg encryption codes became second nature to her. She activated the padd and smiled when she saw Seven`s smiling face looking at her. "Admiral or shall i say Kathryn, i hope you are well. How did your meeting with the Amazonians go? They sound like an intriguing group of scientists. I would definitely want to meet them at some point. I am functioning within acceptable parameters. However, last time i visited you in your home in Bloomington, three weeks, fifty-seven hours and two minutes ago, to be exact. I have felt strange. Every time i think of you my abdomen flutters and when i hear your voice, i get cutis anserina. I miss your smile, advice and camaraderie we had. I also miss our late night philosophical discussions..." As the admiral listened to the recorded message, Saley peeked through the crack in the door. She saw Janeway`s smile get wider until it threatened to split her face in half. At that moment a realization dawned on Sameera Saley. The admiral`s heart definitely belonged to Annika Hansen. However, she also realized that her boss was not the type to display affection or wear her heart on her sleeve. She knew she would be risking a lot, but she vowed to help in whichever way she could, to get the two women together. She, herself, was a romantic at heart. She had a girlfriend, a Starfleet pilot, Jenny Tomins, was away on a mission to the Luna colony on her run about, the Cleopatra. Sameera had an irrational fear of flying and heights. There was cure for this. I n faact, Deanna Troi, the Enterprise`s half Betazoid counsellor had offered therapy but Saley was reluctant. Saley`s girlfriend was very patient with her because of the unconditional love the pilot had for her. For this she chose small ships, shuttles, run abouts. She never commited to big ships for fear of going to deep space and away from Sameera. She was twice offered a piloting job on the USS Sylvie, an Intrepid class starship but she turned it down. She knew she was overqualified for the small shuttles she operated but she was fine with the arrangement. Jenny was hoping that her long holiday, coming soon, she would coax Sameera to go with her to Luna colony for three days. She had planned a romantic get away as a surprise for her girlfriend`s birthday. Will Sameera accept it?


	2. A personal encounter of the seventh kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway is looking forward to meeting Seven. She wonders whether she is imagining things. Is it... Could it be...

Admiral Janeway, still smiling from checking Seven`s message, walked out of her office and locked it with her personal code. She walked down the corridor to meet admiral Hayes regarding the dog problem. She met him in the corridor on his way to Janeway`s office. The `dog problem` turned out to be a house-breaking issue of a puppy Kathryn gave him a couple of weeks previously. Her dog, Mollie, had had four puppies. She gave one to him. He was the first admiral to bring hope to her and the Voyager crew a few years ago when they were still lost in the Delta Quadrant. The admiral wanted Janeway to give him a few pointers on how to house break a dog, in this case, a puppy. There was, of course, all sorts of information in cyberspace, the most well known one was The Dog Lover`s Guide Site. He did not trust any of the information there, believing admiral Janeway had secrets to the way it was really done.

At 12:20, Janeway entered the crowded cafeteria at Starfleet Command. There were several of them on site but this one was supposed to be less crowded and quieter. She strood at the door way and sighed. As she scanned around the spacious room to find a clear spot, she noted someone familiar sitting in the far corner, partially occluded by a pillar. It was a perfect spot and Kathryn was glad Seven was still efficient.

"Admiral, Kathryn! I am pleased you made it. Have a seat." "You know, we should have gone home and have mother`s cooking!" Janeway huffed. Seven smiled at her while Janeway blushed. Seven`s smiles always made her insides turn to mush, just as Seven said Janeway`s smiles had a similar effect on her. Is it?...Could it be?....possible that they felt the same way about each other? No, not friendship. They already had that, Kathryn thought to herself. "You are staring, Kathryn." It was a statement from Seven She was smiling with a raised ocular implant. How could a simple act of raising one`s eyebrow be so sexy? Kathryn mused. She snapped out of it when she heard her name from Seven. Sorry, Seven. It`s just that... you look so...nice in the blue blouse and black pants. She was going to say `You look so beautiful,` then changed her mind. It may sound as if they were on a date. What is it then, Katie? Her inner, annoying voice asked then snorted. Kathryn found herself blushing slightly.

Seven of Nine had her hair down, as was her custom nowadays. In fact, it was three weeks before when Seven visited Kathryn in Indiana, Kathryn had suggested that she let her hair down. Kathryn Janeway`s opinions mattered so much to her. She was the woman who had rescued her from the Borg, then gave her humanity back. She adored Kathryn so much but it was more than a mentor, teacher and certainly not as a mother. Seven made a face at the last. If Janeway suggested to Seven that she disrobe right there in the crowded cafeteria, she would do it, simply because it was Kathryn who made the suggestion.

"Seven, you`re staring. Shall we order?" They had spaghetti bolognese with meatballs and a glass of red wine. Kathryn remembered that alcohol impaired her companion`s cortical functions. She wondered why Seven chose it. "One glass will suffice, Kathryn. My nanoprobes can neutralize the effect of alcohol." For dessert Janeway had a cup of hot, black coffee while Seven had chocolate ice cream. Seven raised her eyebrow at Janeway`s `dessert.` Janeway simply raised hers and gave her a crooked smile and a wink. Seven looked at her dessert then at her empty glass of wine. She was sure Kathryn was flirting with her. Or had the single glass of wine impaired her cortical functions, after all? 

"Kathryn, do you remember when we were trapped on Arturis` ship in the brig and you were cross linking the nodules on my optical implant? You said that you were my captain and you could not always be my friend? Now that you are not my captain, can you be my friend?" Janeway gave her a soft, shy smile. The same one she gave her on Arturis` brig when Seven made the first joke. "No, i do not understand but when we`re assimilated, our thoughts will become one. I will fully understand then." Seven`s insides turned to mush at the smile.

"Seven, i have been meaning to ask you. Would you like to visit Bloomington again? Like three weeks ago? We could go to the pond i liked to visit when i was a little girl. I could also sho you the big, hollow tree where i used to sit when i wanted to be alone and daydream. I could show you the old tree house my dad and i built... Kathryn realized that she was babbling, and Seven was looking at her with shining blue eyes and a tiny smile at the corner of her mouth, but she could not stop herself. Damn, such kissable lips, Kathryn thought to herself after she paused. "Yes, Kathryn. I would be honored to be a guest in your home again. I would also love to see all those places which were and are still special to you. However, you have not answered my question." Janeway said she would like to be Seven`s friend, though they were already friends, but she did not question Seven what she really meant. Janeway reached her hand to squeeze Seven`s meshed left implant. Seven was touched by Kathryn`s action. Kathryn did not care that Seven was Borg at all. Seven knew this but every time Janeway displayed affection in this manner, it always moved the Borg woman to tears. Seven of Nine lifted her right hand, the human one, and rubbed tears off her eyes. Janeway silently gave her a tissue which was in her lap, Seven gratefully took it. She did not like to appear `weak` in public settings, or in private for that matter. She was raised by Borg, born human and assimilated by the Borg Collective at a tender age of six. She had been Borg for eighteen years until eight years ago when she was freed by Captain Kathryn Janeway.

The two friends left the now fully crowded cafeteria for the transport station. They both stepped on transporter pads to take them to Bloomington Station where they took Phoebe`s hover car, left that morning, and headed back to the Janeway Homestead. 

 

Gretchen Janeway, Kathryn and Phoebe`s mother, now 68 years old, was a very energetic and enigmatic woman. A mathematician by profession, also an excellent cook, she was usually perceptive. She noted that for months, in fact, since Kathryn got back from the Delta Quadrant, that her eldest daughter seemed to be preoccupied by some secret thoughts. Kathryn would get very defensive when probed. Over the months Gretchen found out that Kathryn`s melancholy was connected to her friend Seven of Nine, or Annika, as Gretchen liked to call her. She could tell that Kathryn was struggling with some very personal decisions. For that reason Gretchen encouraged Kathryn to bring Seven home and she frequently inquired of Seven`s well being. Gretchen had also encouraged Phoebe to talk to Kathryn. Phoebe had once reported back that talking to Kathryn about her love life was `like talking to a duranium wall.` Gretchen still had hope that one day Kathryn will be free to talk to her about her feelings for Seven. 

Once home, Janeway decided to show Seven the new house she was building before going to her mother`s house. It was half a mile from her mother`s house near a small pond. The house which Kathryn owned in San Fransisco was leased by her family when she was gone. They refused to believe that she was lost to them so they simply leased it out. It was their way of coping with Kathryn`s `missing in action status,` that was until admiral Hayes and Paris brought good news to them that Voyager and its crew was alive and trying to get back home. When Janeway got back she left the arrangement unchanged. She simply used some of the vast amount of credit to build her home on the family land.

Seven of Nine saw the frog pond with lots of lily pads on it. The piece of land where Kathryn had grown some vegetables. She looked at the calmness around the place, much different from her flat in San Fransisco. The place looked primitive, devoid of most modern technology, but Seven knew this is what Kathryn liked. She also remembered Kathryn telling her on Voyager that she preferred farm country. "Will you take me to the world`s biggest ditch?" Seven suddenly asked Janeway. Kathryn had a frown on her beautiful face as she tried to remember what Seven was saying. Finally her face lit when she remembered that Seven was talking about The Grand Canyon. 

The house was almost complete. There was running water, a replicator, unlike in her mother`s house, a terminal for communication and a small transporter padd. "The waste reclamation unit will be fitted next week." She showed Seven around the four bedroom house. Two smaller rooms were clearly for children, a boy and a girl. Kathryn blushed when Seven raised an eyebrow at that. Seven smiled when they went into the master bedroom. There was a ward rob, a queen size bed, an en suite. Seven`s smile grew when in an occluded room was a small room containing a functional regenerating alcove complete with a comfortable chair. A green curtain with freely red, white and blue lace was over the door leading to the area. Janeway explained that she had taken it off Voyager before engineers took apart the futuristic technology they had brought with them when they docked a year ago. When Seven pushed the curtain aside she noted the alcove complete with a chair in the corner. "Kathryn, i was not aware that you were secretly Borg!" The young woman raised her ocular implant and smiling. "OK, Seven, i am not a pervert!" Janeway said, laughing. "I do not regenerate and i am certainly not secretly Borg. I just happen to remember that regeneration for you is equivalent to sleeping and no one wants to sleep in public, like in cargo bay two on Voyager. So i moved it here in case you visited me"...Her voice trailed at the end of the sentence...if you wanted to?" She added. Kathryn felt awkward but she was trying hard to show that she cared for Seven very much. "I appreciate your kindness, Kathryn but why the chair?" ..."I, er, that is to say...Oh, Seven, i don`t know!" Janeway had her face covered with both hands in embarrassment and furious blushing. "Maybe you would need some company...while you regenerated?" She temporized. Kathryn wished there was a red alert to get her away from this awkward situation. When she peeked through her fingers she saw Seven with an adorable smile looking at her. A moment later Seven gave her a full on smile. She put her hands behind he back and asked the question she had wanted to ask the admiral for a long time. "Kathryn, are you in love with me?" "Yes, Seven, Annika, i am." There was no point in hiding any longer. "I have loved you for a very long time." 

Seven stood there looking at her friend and mentor for a very long time. She saw the adorable blush on Kathryn`s face. She looked around the bedroom, saw all the modifications Kathryn had made to accommodate her. Yes, i love her too, Seven thought. Finally she spoke. "Thank you for loving me, Kathryn. I, too, have loved you for a very long time. I felt comforted on Voyager when you watched over me when i regenerated. I would like to have a relationship with you." Her voice trailed "...and perhaps have a couple of sub units with you...if you wish. However, i am Borg, how can you love me?" Seven still had some doubts. Kathryn`s heart thumped in her rib cage. It threatened to escape from her chest as she saw Seven seemingly hesitating to reply. When the young woman finally responded, Kathryn`s heart melted at the declaration of love. She moved around the queen size bed and got to where Seven stood. They stood face to face, simply staring at each other. They have stood like this so many times before on Voyager, for very different reasons. This time Kathryn felt heat radiating from her companion. Seven moved first. She stretched he meshed implant, that was her left arm, towards Kathryn`s cheek. She slowly caressed it then as quickly, withdrew it. Kathryn continued to stare at her companion, transfixed. She finally stretched her right arm towards Seven`s chin and stroked it. She suddenly withdrew her hand. "Seven, is this what you really want? To have a relationship, get married and have children with me?" "Yes, Kathryn." Was the simple reply from the other woman. No one really know who started but they both found themselves hugging and the older woman burried her face the crook of Seven`s neck and shoulder. She took a deep breath, taking in the deep, intoxicating scent of strawberries and a tinge of metal. It was uniquely Seven`s and Janeway loved it. Strawberries were Seven`s favorite fruit, the older woman remembered. Janeway has never been in love with a woman before, or in love this much with anyone before. The contact was so delicious that she felt a tinge of arousal rising, as a spring in the desert. It slowly consumed her from the points of contact with Seven of Nine all the way to her nipples which suddenly pebbled. The jolt of sexual pleasure shot all the way from her nipples to her sex. She felt the whole area swelling up and the stubborn little pleasure centre, the clitoris, come to life. It peered from under its hood to rebelliously rub against her panties. Kathryn gasped. Her breath was growing short and raspy. She let go of the young woman and sat on the bed. Her knees were weak and she needed to regroup. This was going faster than she liked. The older woman wanted to court Seven the right way, marry her and then make love. In that particular order. She vowed to herself. Seven of Nine was lost in the embrace. She buried her face in Kathryn`s hair, which smelled of lavender. There was also a mildly spicy scent which was uniquely Kathryn`s. Seven pulled the older woman farther into the embrace. She gasped as Kathryn wiggled from one foot to the other.. The movement brought their nipples in alignment which caused the most delicious sensation to the young woman. Her nipples were hard, painful and very sensitive. She very much wanted Kathryn to touch them. Play with them. This was all instinctive to Seven as she had never had sex before. The brief association she had with Chakotay, Voyager`s first officer, had ended after only five weeks. By the time Voyager docked, they had gone their separate ways. There had not been any physical union between them. Soon the contact was over. Seven mourned the loss of contact between she and Kathryn. She was still dazed and momentarily she did not know where she was. "Kathryn? Whatis wrong?" The younger woman asked dazedly. Janeway looked up at Seven, who was still standing before her. Her eyes were half lidded with lips slightly apart to reveal pearly white teeth. Her chest rose and fell in the most enticing way. Kathryn began to doubt if she would ever keep her promise of not having sex before marriage. At that very moment she heard the main bedroom door, the room she and Seven were in, open to reveal Phoebe. Janeway got up from the bed to meet her at the door, but it was too late as Phoebe had already let herself in. Phoebe Janeway stood at the bedroom door grinning from ear to ear. She wolf whistled at Kathryn and smiled approvingly at the couple. "Way to go, you two. You know, Seven, Katie never allowed me to see this room. I knew she was keeping it as a surprise for you. An alcove, Katie? WOW!!" Phoebe babbled on. Kathryn looked at Seven to see what her reaction would be. All she saw was an adorable blush on her face and she felt protective of her. "Phoebe, get out, now!" "OK, OK, Katie i came here to tell you that i am back from Paris and mom says to let you know that dinner was ready and you better bring Seven with you. I guess i will just have to tell her that...mission accomplished," Phoebe smirked. She saluted and left. After Phoebe left, Kathryn let out a sigh. She sat back down on the bed and held out both her arms to Seven. She pulled the disoriented and dazed woman towards her. Seven missed her step and landed on top of Janeway, who felt air escape her lungs with an oomph! She wiggled from underneath Seven and sat beside her. "Seven." She said. "We need to define the parameters of this relationship. I intend to court you properly, marry you then make love after we are married. How do you feel about that?" Seven was still standing in front of the seated Kathryn. She was still dazed from the strong sexual arousal she had just experienced. She then felt herself being propelled forwards towards the bed. She missed her step and fell on top of a soft, squishy admiral Janeway. She wanted to stay there for the rest of her life but soon she felt arms helping her sit up. She found heself sitting next to the older woman. That was when she discovered that Janeway was talking to her, something about making love and marriage. Luckily, Seven possessed an eidetic memory. It was a simple matter to just sift through recent conversations to find out what Kathryn said. She did not agree with Kathryn on the method of their courting ritual but she did not want to argue with her. She already knew how Kathryn Janeway`s mind worked. She would simply have to be creative about it. Gretchen was sitting on the porch in her favorite chair. She was reading a book and occasionally sipping at a glass of cold lemonade. It was about 15:00 hours, too warm to be indoors. She looked up from he book when she heard an engine sound. She knew it was Kathryn but when the car headed towards the building site, she thought she should start on preparing supper. When Phoebe arrived from Paris, together they made short work of the preparation. There was mashed potatoes, green beans, beef substitute, gravy and peas. These were Kathryn`s favorite foods ever since she was a little girl. At 5 pm Gretchen sent Phoebe to get her sister for supper. That was when Phoebe had a pleasant surprise of seeing Kathryn`s secret room...and the reason for it. "Go ahead, Phoebe. We`ll join you in a few minutes." Kathryn suggested, but Phoebe had already left the bedroom to give her very private sister some room. Kathryn was easily embarrassed by situations like these. What situation are we talking about, Katie? Her inner voice asked. Being sexually aroused in front of someone you love and care about? Even knowing that someone loves you back? You are hopeless, Katie! The voice blew raspberries at her. I am working on things, Kathryn thought to herself. Seven of Nine walked out of the bedroom and stepped into the light and airy kitchen. t had a mixture of blues and reds and the occasional green and white. It boasted a floor to ceiling fridge, a deep freezer, a replicator, a big oven and a coffee maker among other things. There was an ivory set of six chairs and a large table. Seven fell in love with the design and she made the admiral aware of this. The large window overlooking the pond was refreshing. The main thing Seven loved in Kathryn`s new house was the thoughtfulness Janeway showed to her, building a bedroom with her in mind and the alcove was such an adorable surprise. Or was it meant for any visiting ex drone who came to see Kathryn? Seven`s little voice asked reasonably. Illogical! Seven shot back at it and threatened to assimilate it. Seven of Nine wanted to thank the admiral for her thoughtfulness, love and kindness. An idea started to form in the ex drone`s head. Kathryn joined her in the kitchen. She stood in front o the sink at the window. She was just in time to notice what Kathryn could only describe as an evil grin. "Let`s go, Seven, or mother will send Phoebe to fetch us again!" "Kathryn, are you going to inform your family of the changed status of our relationship?" "Not yet," The older woman said.


	3. The Janeway Homestead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway continues to struggle with her `Chaste Plan.`Will Seven take advantage of her girlfriend`s weakness?

Kathryn walked Seven of Nine, now her girlfriend, up the driveway leading to her mother`s house. They were not holding hands but they walked in each other`s personal spaces. Gretchen looked out of the kitchen window when she heard laughter. She saw Kathryn, still wearing her admiral uniform, laughing at something Seven said. There was a radiance about her, that was not there that morning when she left for work. Gretchen could not put a finger to it, but she was intuitive enough to guess what caused it. Gretchen was, however, puzzled when she saw no sign of physical affection between the two women as they stepped through the kitchen door.

"Evening, mom." Kathryn said, smiling while kissing her mom on the cheek. "It smells nice in here, mom. Can i have some gravy?" "No, Katie, you may not!" Chimed in Phoebe, before her mother replied to Kathryn`s request. "Phoebe`s right. Go change first. Welcome, Seven." Gretchen said warmly to Seven. "I`m so glad you could make it." She kissed Seven on the cheek just the way Kathryn had kissed her a few minutes ago.

Seven knew she liked Kathryn`s mother but now she loved her and felt a strange connection to her. "Thank you for having me, Mrs Janeway." Seven said politely. "Kathryn is right. It smells delicious in here. I have heard from Kathryn that you are an accomplished cook. I would very much like to learn cooking from you. If you are aggreable to it?" Seven asked. Gretchen`s heart melted at the shy request. "Call me Gretchen, Seven, and yes, it will be my pleasure to teach you the art of food preparation from scratch. Both my daughters would not learn to cook. Phoebe is beginning to appreciate the art. Kathryn, on the other hand, is so hopeless i don`t think she can even program a replicator!" Concluded Gretchen while drying her hands with a wash cloth and putting it down on the counter. With practised ease, she quickly removed the simmering pot of gravy from the oven and placed it on the side.

"Hey, i heard that, mom! It`s not fair to talk about my failures in front of guests!" Both Phoebe and Gretchen raised their eyebrows in a very good imitation of Seven while the ex Borg gave Kathryn a small smile. "What?" Kathryn said while looking from her mother to Seven and then Phoebe. She felt that she was missing something which the other three knew about. Damn, she thought. Now my chaste plan would never work without mum and Phoebe`s support. Would it? The admiral blushed when she noticed Seven of Nine looking at her appreciatively. Kathryn wore a a grey tee shirt, a pair of blue jeans and a pair of white sneakers. Seven`s scrutiny felt like a caress all over her body. Her traitorous body betrayed her by sending shivers up her spine which translated into erect nipples. They were painful and sensitive as they rubbed against the material of her bra. It`s a good thing i`m wearing a bra but I have to get out of here before i make a scene, Kathryn thought. She quickly set off to the living room to set the table. She could not trust herself to be alone with Seven without ravaging her. Janeway sighed as she placed plates, glasses, knives, forks and napkins in their correct order on the table.

Gretchen sent Kathryn down to the cellar to get a bottle of white wine which she believed would go nicely with supper. Seven followed Kathryn down and flicked the old fashioned light switch on. Kathryn sighed when she saw her girlfriend." You are not making this easy for me, us, Seven." Seven gave her an innocent smile and quickly kissed her on the cheek. "I do not know what you are talking about, Kathryn, but i love you." 

Dinner was a lively affair for the three women. There was talking and laughing too, Seven noticed. She really loved this family, Kathryn`s family. She imagined two sub units, a boy with auburn hair and a girl with blue gray eyes playing around the house. The fourth occupant of the table, Kathryn, was consciously trying to remember to breathe, chew her food and not staring across the table where Seven was seated. She must have failed because Phoebe looked at Seven then at Kathryn. She noted the intense look and shy smiles the couple was secretly sharing. "You know you two should really get a room!" Phoebe said nonchalantly while reaching for her glass of wine. "Am i missing something, dear?" Gretchen asked innocently.

Janeway sighed. She looked at Seven, who nodded in consent. Then Kathryn cleared her throat. "Mom, Phoebe, Seven and i have decided to have a relationship. Before Phoebe says anything, mom, i will need your support. I want to court Seven properly, marry her and...do the rest after." Kathryn concluded boldly. Gretchen`s eyes lit up at her daughter`s declaration of love. She was glad that finally her Katie had listened to her heart and followed it. "Kathryn, i am so very happy for both of you. I understand what you are saying but what do you mean by ...doing the rest after?" "Oh, i mean everything that involves a married couple." Kathryn took a sip from her glass of wine. Her face was slightly flushed from the wine or from the imagination what she just said conjured up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual please comment, criticize, kudos. Thank you.


	4. Is the `Chaste Plan`the way to go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New challenges keep popping up for Janeway. She finds out that falling in love is the easiest part in a relationship. Convincing a determined girlfriend to stay chaste until the Big Day is another story. Also how does one make love with another woman for the first time? Surely it can`t be rocket science?

Six months later, Phoebe was in her painting studio at her house doing some finishing touches to a painting she was to display at her gallery in Paris. A message came through her computer which sounded urgent. When she activated the screen , a frantic and distraught looking Annika Hansen was looking back at her. "Phoebe, i am sorry for disturbing you but i cannot keep this to myself any longer. I believe that Kathryn does not love me as she says she does. Ever since we have embarked on a relationship, we have never had a heated embrace. All she does is give me a `peck` on the lips. We have neither kissed properly. We had only engage in heavy petting once. Where are you?" "I am on break at work. I finish work in an hour and then go home." Concluded the distraught woman. She was crying, her beautiful face contorted with grief. OK, honey. I will meet you at your office in twenty minutes minutes to pick you up. Then we will go to your flat. Where is Kathryn?" Phoebe asked. "She is working late. She will finish at 20:00 hours." In Seven`s flat in San Francisco. "What is exactly going on with you and Kathryn. What has my sister done to you?" Phoebe was very upset to see the usually stoic and reserved woman in such distress. The way streams of tears kept running down her face in tiny constant streams, the uncontrolled shaking of her shoulders and the sniffing. God knows how long Seven had been crying. Phoebe was angry. Angry with her uncaring sister for causing such distress to the young woman. To her own girlfriend. What on earth is wrong with Katie? Phoebe asked herself.

 

Earlier that evening: Phoebe Janeway literary jumped into the hover car and pushed the vehicle to its maximum speed limit on her way to the Daystrom Institute of Research. She could hear her mother, who happened to be at her house, saying something about `Kathryn is the one who just upped and go, not you!` 

 

In twenty minutes Phoebe arrived at Seven`s place of work. She briskly walked to the reception to enquire about Seven. She saw the young woman get up from one of the chairs at the waiting area. She met her half way and hugged the distraught young woman, who looked a bit more composed than she did on the video call earlier. Phoebe quickly took Annika by the hand and ushered her to the waiting hover car. "You are going home with me, Seven. You are going to talk to my sister whether she likes it or not! Ignoring one`s girlfriend is unacceptable. She has gone too far!" What are you going to do to Kathryn?" The young woman wanted to know. "Please do not be rough with her. I still love her, even if she does not want to be with me any longer. I will adapt. Her voice trailed. This broke Phoebe`s heart.

 

Back at Phoebe`s house, which was further away from Kathryn`s on the family land, Phoebe offered Seven a cold glass of water and a cup of earl grey tea which she liked. "So what is really going on between you and Kathryn? Did you have a fight? Because that is normal in relationships, Annika. The important thing to do is to learn to talk your differences through and reach an amiable solution. Reach a compromise. Is Katie refusing to talk?" "No, Phoebe. Kathryn is a most honorable individual i have ever met. She has taught me a lot of things including help guide me back to humanity. The only major issue is the fact that she had a `Chaste Plan.` She believes that if we did not engage in intimacy during courtship it will give us a clear mind to see if we were really meant for each other and not have a `clouded judgement` in her words." Seven started to cry again. Phoebe was at a loss of whether her sister was stupid or her being too intelligent has clouded her judgement towards love.

 

Admiral Janeway entered her house at 8 pm. She took off her jacket and threw it over the arm of the couch. She then placed her briefcase on the couch and went to the back of the house to inspect her vegetable garden and flower beds. She watered the seedlings and the flower beds then walked back in through the backdoor in the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of wine on her way to the living room where she sat down on the couch with a plonk. Kathryn was tired, frustrated at the constant fight between herself the professional admiral, and the free spirited, easy going woman within her. The constant fight to keep her `chaste plan` functional was beginning to seriously affect her and her work. The fact that her girlfriend`s `innocent` flirting with her was making matters worse. Janeway had spoken to her friend, the Emergency Medical Hologram from Voyager, who was stationed at Starfleet Medical Centre, to provide libido suppresants. The EMH had looked at her incredulously and asked her to remind him to also check her higher brain functions while he was at it. Kathryn had huffed and gave him a force ten glare. Unfortunately it did not work on the Doc. He simply patted her arm and `ordered` her to go play with her girlfriend anyway she wished. It was not any better at work when one day her adjunct, Sameera Saley, had to read a padd given to her by the admiral twice. The message was meant for the new Amazonian ambassador. The admiral had addressed it to: `The love of my life xx.` Sameera simply deleted the personal note and rewrote it in an official manner. Of course, Admiral Janeway was mortified. Luckily for her, her adjunct was aware of the chaste plan. She simply said that a review of the strategy was immediately required. Janeway smiled crookedly and had to agree with the lieutenant.

 

Kathryn poured herself another glass of wine. She was not sure where the first one had gone but her glass was empty again. She heard footsteps outside her door. Then her younger sister barged in followed by her girlfriend. Phoebe looked like she was going to battle. So Kathryn dared not ask her why she barged in in that manner. Seven looked like her precious puppy had just been shot. Janeway had a good idea of what was going on.

 

"So Katie, do you mind explaining what this `chaste plan` is all about? What are you, a nun? If you plan to marry Seven, i strongly recommend that you SHOW her how you love her! You expect her to wait for you? Do you know how many people want to date her? She will be snatched away from right under your nose!" Phoebe was on a roll. Sometimes a direct confrontation helps to bring her perfect sister back to earth, Phoebe thought. She remembered, how many years ago, a similar approach was enough to bring her depressed big sister back to her old healed self again when she had lost her father and boyfriend to an accident on an experimental vessel on Tau Ceti Prime. Back in the present Phoebe stood in front of a seated Kathryn, hands on her hips in perfect imitation of her big sister. 

 

The admiral sat on the couch looking into her glass of wine for a very long time. Finally she reached her hand out to Seven, who was sitting further away on the same couch. Seven went stiff at the initial contact but her soon her body remembered that this was Kathryn Janeway, the woman she loved. She felt a tingling sensation at the point of contact. Seven lovingly looked at Kathryn, who simply held her meshed left hand. She began to slowly draw circles on it.

 

Seven`s keen sense of touch picked that Kathryn was not drawing circles at all. She was, in fact, writing a sentence. `I love you, Seven, Annika. Even if i do not show physical affection. I want to make love to you, with you. Seven smiled her small smile. Then it grew when she realized what Kathryn had `written.` She moved close to her girlfriend and looked at her adoringly. There were no words exchanged between them, only an intense stare between them. Janeway reached both her hands towards Seven of Nine and held them between them. No one realy knew who started but they were soon locked in arms and lips, kissing each other like there was no tomorrow.

 

Phoebe had retreated to the kitchen after talking or shouting at Kathryn. She needed to cool down. She made herself a cup of much needed coffee. She needed to brace herself when her sister would reveal what her `chaste plan` was all about. Phoebe heard noises coming from the living room. They did not seem to be sad noises, rather happy sighs and contented moans. When curiosity got the better of her, she took a peek in the living room and saw the two lovebirds locked in an intimate embrace. Kathryn was lying on top of Seven, pinning her to the couch by holding both her wrists down, kissing Seven`s full, sensuous lips long and deep. It was such an erotic sight. One Phoebe did not think her sister was capable of. The younger Janeway took her cup of coffee and literally ran out of the house through the back door. She ran all the way to her mother`s house knowing full well that it was not safe to run with a cup of hot coffee in one`s hand.

 

A breathless Phoebe walked up the driveway and opened the kitchen door. A warm and inviting aroma of homemade spaghetti and meatball substitute invaded her nostrils. She sat at the kitchen table and took a deep breath. Gretchen gave her a much needed cup of coffee, since she lost most of the last one on the way. "So tell me, Phoebe, what`s going on? Is Kathryn alright? How`s Seven?" Phoebe looked at her mother with a crooked smile, so much like her elder sister`s. She had a glint in her eye as she said, "Mom, i think those two have finally found each other." Phoebe said cryptically. It took her mother only a few seconds to interpret that. All she said was "Ah! Do you think they`ll come home for dinner? "Your guess is as good as mine, mom. Phoebe replied wisely.

 

Kathryn Janeway had never kissed a woman before. She looked at the delectable Borg before her with such an intense gaze. She was filled with longing for Seven. She saw the bright, blue eyes looking back at her, the full lips, the waves of golden hair all around her head and shoulders like a halo. Her gaze moved down to the young woman`s chest. Janeway saw the rise and fall of the full breasts before her, in the most provocative way. Then there were the endless legs... What was she going to do with all that woman? Her mouth went dry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter i wanted to show how tricky getting intimate with someone for the very first time can be...


	5. Overcoming major obstacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway is trying hard to separate her professional self from the woman, Kathryn, with varying degrees of success..

All the moisture had pooled elsewhere. Janeway reached both her stretched arms towards Seven to entangle her fingers with the other woman`s. She then pulled Seven close to her until there was no space between them. Kathryn felt a ripple of desire, thick and strong rise in her. Her nipples became erect and very sensitive beneath the coarse material of her admiral uniform. She smelt the scent of Seven of Nine, strawberry with a hint of metal and an unidentified but intoxicating scent. It drew Kathryn closer to the young woman. She released the tangled fingers to let her arms go round the Borg`s torso. She could feel the larger mass of soft breasts against her own meagre offering. Janeway lay her head against the crook of Seven`s neck and shoulders where she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could feel Seven`s strong pulse in her neck. She felt Seven`s arms around her. She was aware of the bumpy ridges of Seven`s abdominal implant against her abdomen. Kathryn loved every minute of it. The older woman`s arms went to Seven`s shoulders where she gently massaged them then moved her hands to slowly caress the sides of her neck. A sigh was heard. Kathryn was not sure if it was her or her companion. They had tangled so much that it was hard to tell where Janeway`s arms ended and where Seven`s began. 

 

Their faces were centimetres apart. Janeway angled her head so that she could kiss her girlfriend. Her tongue darted from between her lips to caress the younger woman`s lips in silent request. She gently nibbled at the young woman`s lower lip. Janeway took advantage of the slightly parted lips to enter Seven`s mouth. She gently sucked the soft, hot, wet muscle she found there then kissed her slowly and sensually. Another moan was heard.

 

Seven felt Kathryn nibble at her lower lip. She moaned in appreciation. Then Kathryn`s lips fully locked onto hers. She opened her mouth to accept her lover`s caresses. Soon their tongues tangled to perform a slow, sensual dance as they tasted each other for the first time. The older woman sighed in contentment. She could not believe herself falling in love with a woman. Seven felt warm, soft and inviting against her. She squeezed her more. Janeway could not get enough of the young woman. She so very much wanted to get more closer to the young woman. At the back of her mind she wondered what she was thinking when she instigated the `chaste plan.` Her little voice snorted. Back in the present Janeway sucked on Seven`s tongue as her arms moved along the young woman`s back restlessly. She heard a moan somewhere in the background only to realize it was her own. She had to feel this woman beneath her. The older woman gently pushed the blonde backwards until the back of Seven`s legs hit the couch`s edge. She fell flat facing the ceiling. Janeway pinned her hands down with her own hands. The admiral vaguely heard the kitchen door open then close...or was it the front door? She did not really care.

 

Seven saw the intense look from Janeway. Her eidetic memory took her back to a similar look the admiral gave her on Voyager. That was when Seven was coerced to rejoin the Collective and Janeway got her back. `Sweet dreams` Kathryn had said then. In the present Seven felt desire course through her. A shiver at her spine spread all the way until it reached her nipples and down to her sex. I must be malfunctioning. how can a simple gaze from Kathryn cause such reactions in me? She thought. All rational thought escaped when she felt Kathryn fastening her lips to hers. She was lying flat on the couch facing the ceiling, with Kathryn looking down at her, smiling. The young woman`s eyes slammed shut when the admiral`s tongue sucked on hers sensually. She could only moan and submit to the delicious sensations coursing through her. Her arms went to Janeway`s back where they moved restlessly then settled at the older woman`s waist. She parted her legs and started to move her hips between Janeway`s thigh she found there. A build up of sensations and energy forced her to speed up her movements. Suddenly she felt Kathryn stop all the activities. She heard her call her name to get up and go to her mother`s house. Seven allowed her girlfriend to pull her up to a standing position. Seven was not exactly thrilled by the sudden cessation of their activities but she knew this was a big leap from where they had started their relationship. Kathryn needed time to adjust and Seven vowed to wait, no matter how long it took.

 

The two women walked to Gretchen`s house side by side, holding hands. Kathryn`s younger sister was sitting on the porch swing gently pushing her feet against the ground causing the swing to gently rock back and forth. When she saw the two women approach while holding hands she smiled at them and winked at Seven. Seven simply smiled back at her but said nothing.

 

Spaghetti and meatball substitutes, ice cream and coffee constituted that friday evening`s meal. Gretchen noted, from across the table, that Kathryn was in a contemplative mood. She concentrated on eating, not necessarily looking at Seven, who sat next to Gretchen. Kathryn was easily embarrassed in situations where her love life was on display. She knew it was just a matter of time before Phoebe started to tease her mercilessly about it. When she looked at Phoebe, however, she noted that she was smiling at her approvingly. At that moment Janeway knew that her little sister loved her unconditionally. Phoebe looked at Seven, who looked at her girlfriend warily then at Phoebe. Janeway smiled at them both. "I love you my nosy little sister and you too my Annika. My everything. How did i ever get so lucky?" "I...persevered!" Seven said dryly, which caused everyone at the table to laugh including Kathryn.

 

Six months later Janeway and Seven were getting prepared to go on vacation. Both had a lot of planning and organising to do at Starfleet headquarters and Daystrom Institute. The brochure Janeway brought home that evening showed all the beautiful places Amazonia had to offer. She particularly liked the waterfalls at Seynod resort in Seynod county. She hoped the red two piece swim suit she had purchased for her girlfriend met Seven`s approval. Her own black one piece suit looked sexy, according to the woman who sold it to her at the shop, but Janeway never considered herself or what she wore as sexy, beautiful or attractive. In fact she had been told that she was all those things by both men and women in the past, but she had brushed it all aside. When Seven told her the same, she believed her. Janeway knew of another couple joining them to Amazonia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos please as i thrive on them. Thank you.


	6. Janeway takes charge of the situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway did not know she had it in her... ;)

On the last day at work before going on vacation, Janeway had arrived home slightly earlier than usual. She walked into the house and put her briefcase down beside the couch then went to the kitchen so she could get to the back of the house to water the flower beds and vegetable garden. She heard a familiar voice. She stopped and leaned against the door jamb to see what was happening. Seven was bending over Mollie the dog. She was telling the dog off for digging in the vegetable garden. "Mollie, i have told you numerous times to refrain from digging in the vegetable garden. There are no hidden treasures or buried bones here. It is an inefficient use your time! Kathryn will be cross with you and will not give you any treats." Strangely the dog sat on its haunches with its head down, looking properly chastised. Kathryn almost laughed. Janeway then noticed her girlfriend in a different light. She was bare foot, wearing a pair of very short jeans shorts, a thin red tee shirt which hugged her like a glove. It seemed tight across the chest area. She could see the nipples erect probably due to the cool, evening breeze. Her hair tied in a pony tail was loose in some places. Seven was bending over a particularly stubborn weed, completely oblivious to the older woman`s scrutiny. Her delectable rounded arse so inviting. She saw her biceps muscles rippling as she worked. A smudge of mud on her cheek looked so adorable that Kathryn had the urge to rub it off. As if mesmerised, Janeway pushed off the door jamb and started to walk slowly towards the younger woman. She hugged her from the back. Her arms went round her torso to rest on her breasts. Fingers attached themselves to the erect nipples they found there. She felt her girlfriend shiver. "Are you cold, Darling? Because i can make you hot... and wet." The older woman whispered in a low, husky purr in Seven`s ear. Her tongue darted out to flick at Seven`s ear lobe. She nibbled at it before sucking it into her mouth. "Seven, Annika. I have waited for so long to touch you. I love you and i can`t wait to make love to you." 

 

Seven of Nine was bending over a particularly stubborn weed. It came off as she pulled at it for the last time. She then added it to a small pile of weeds beside her. She stretched herself to her full height. At that moment she felt familiar arms circling her torso and hands fastening themselves onto her nipples. A shiver went up her spine. She loved it so much when her girlfriend played with her breasts by massaging them, sucking at the nipples or kissing them. Unfortunately these activities have been very few, in fact, this was really the first time Kathryn had initiated physical contact in this manner. Usually Seven would corner her in some secluded place and pin her to the wall. The older woman would protest then later give up. They would kiss but when Seven`s hands started to wander, Janeway would stop her. They had never really taken things to the grande conclusion.

 

Janeway continued to whisper in Seven`s ear. "Seven, i want to make passionate love to you. Come with me inside. It`s a lovely evening for making love." She purred seductively while her hands rubbed the length of the younger woman`s arms. She took Seven by the arms and pulled the willing woman towards the kitchen door. Seven closed the door leaving Mollie, the dog outside. Mollie trotted back to Gretchen`s house knowing the two will no longer be available to play with her for now.

 

The door was barely closed when Janeway, in lust, pushed the younger woman backwards towards the kitchen table until she was lying on her back. She spread her legs wide apart and moved between them. "How many women have you slept with? Hmm? Answer me! Nobody sleeps with you but me!" The older woman roughly squeezed Seven`s breasts through the thin tee shirt. A moment later she grew impatient. With one swift motion, Janeway pulled the offending garment over Seven`s head and off leaving her topless for her greedy gaze. The admiral`s eyes raked the other woman up and down appreciatively. She was seized by love for the woman splayed before her when shining blue eyes looked back up at her. She gentled her movements and pulled off Seven`s jeans along with her panties. She spread her legs wider apart. An intoxicating scent that was uniquely Seven`s invaded her nostrils. It drew her closer to the younger woman like a magnet. She had to get to the source of it. Kathryn buried her face between Seven`s legs. Her nose was tickled by fine hairs. She swiped her tongue along the length of the warm, moist seam before her. It was heavenly. Janeway moaned. Her hands reached down to part the seam which revealed pink folds. She coaxed the clitoris out of its hood where it stood out as if challenging her. Janeway accepted the challenge. Kathryn fastened her lips on to the clit then sucked gently at it then harder. Her left hand reached down to play with the ex drone`s opening. She circled the area with her index finger before slowly entering her lover. Warmth, tightness and wetness surrounded her finger and it caused her own sex to contract. She felt moisture pool between her legs causing delicious sensations. She could feel the walls closing in. Janeway pushed in then out then in again all the while sucking and licking the clit. She could feel her lover`s frantic motions as she got increasingly excited. Kathryn lovingly held her lover`s legs firmly to keep her in place. Suddenly the older woman felt a gush of warm, sweet nectar reaching her lips and her finger was caught among contracting vaginal muscles. The admiral licked it all up. She sighed and rested her head on Seven`s thigh. "Oh, Annika, my sweet Annika!"

 

Seven of Nine was suddenly pulled through the kitchen door by her girlfriend. She smiled and said "Kathryn? What has got into you?" Inside, she helped Janeway pull her tee shirt then her shorts and panties. She secretly delighted in Kathryn`s roughness. She was very aroused by her lover`s jealousy. "No, Kathryn. I have never slept with any men or women. I have been waiti...oooohhh!! A moan escaped her as she felt Kathryn`s warm, wet mouth fastening on her clit and pull with delicious suction. The feeling was heavenly. She moaned when she felt her lover`s long finger circling her opening then enter her. Suddenly she felt a gush of warm fluid and delicious contractions go through her. "Oooh! Oooh! Kathryyyyn! She moaned quietly. Her legs felt like jelly. She felt Kathryn lovingly licking up her arousal`s offering then her head rested on her thigh. Seven weakly patted the head in appreciation. "Kathryn. Thank you for making love to me. For making me yours."

 

Janeway reluctantly lifted herself from the warm spot to kiss her lover on the lips where Seven tasted herself. Seven made a face. "Kathryn, do you like the way i taste?" Janeway looked searchingly between her lover`s eyes. Then an adorable crooked smile formed on her lips. "I don`t like the way you taste, Annika. I love the way you taste. You taste like...coffee and strawberries and i love coffee." She joked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you`re enjoying reading the story so far. Comments and kudos. Thank you :)


	7. Trip to Amazonia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly Janeway sheds off some of her inhibitions...

Seven continued to lie on the hard kitchen table, completely naked. She felt boneless, but only for a few minutes. Suddenly with renewed Borg strength, she flipped the fully dressed admiral who found herself on the same spot Seven had been a moment ago. Janeway gasped as she was kissed senseless by her lover. She mumbled something about not being young as she used to be and lying on a hard table. Seven heard every word but indulged herself a little bit longer. Finally she pulled the admiral up to a standing position. Janeway did not know which planet she was on. "Where do you want to make love, my Kathryn? I want to make you feel the same as i did." Seven was standing behind Kathryn, rubbing her shoulders gently. Janeway could feel her breath at the back of her neck. She could also feel warmth radiating from her body. It made Janeway shiver in anticipation when Annika asked her, in a low alto voice, where she wanted to make love. Kathryn turned around to face her lover. They kissed deeply with renewed strength. Kathryn was the first to break off the kiss. They were both breathing heavily. "Annika. Bedroom. Now!" They held hands as they walked to the bedroom together. One fully dressed. The other in the nude. 

 

In the bedroom they stood facing each other next to the bed. Both their hands held together for a moment longer as they looked deeply into each others` eyes full of love. Janeway broke the spell. She undid the zipper of the admiral jacket and tossed it on the floor. She reached the grey top and slowly took it off all the while looking into Seven`s eyes. After she had divested herself of her clothes, Kathryn stood before her lover completely naked. Seven walked around her slowly appreciating the smooth curves of her small, round breasts, rounded arse, the gentle curves of her abdomen and thighs. Seven hugged her lover and they kissed again, slowly at first then hurriedly. Janeway, soon, found herself pushed onto the bed until she was lying prone. Seven straddled her back. "Lie still Kathryn. I am going to massage your back." Seven of Nine reached to the night stand and retrieved a small bottle of scented oil which Janeway identified as lavender, her favorite scent. Seven opened the bottle and poured some oil on her palm. She rubbed her hands together to warm them and gently massaged Janeway`s neck muscles. She repeated the action and undid all of Kathryn`s knots in her shoulders and moved to the lower back and the hips. Janeway moaned when she felt Seven move her hips ever so slightly. Her body was so sensitive and felt charged. She felt Seven`s sex glide against her left thigh, warm, wet and inviting.

 

"Enough, Annika. I wanna see you as you do that?" Janeway said as she rolled over onto her back while Seven moved off. "Doing what?" Seven asked `innocently.` "Uh huh!" Kathryn said unbelieving. "Very well." The blonde straddled Kathryn`s thigh. When Janeway raised the leg slightly up Seven started to grind herself against it. It felt delicious. She threw her head back and her eyes slammed shut. Janeway reached up and squeezed both of her lover`s nipples. Seven moaned loud and long as her hip movements became fast and jerky. She reached down between Kathryn`s legs and found her clit. Instinctively Kathryn`s legs parted for her. She rubbed it gently at first then she sped up her movements. 

 

Seven was having a hard time controlling herself. She was determined to get her lover to climax with her. "Kathryn. I want you to cum with me." Kathryn knew that she was not going to cum in that position. She sat up, leaned against the pillows at the head of the bed. They kissed while Seven took advantage of the freedom her hand now had, to explore Kathryn`s sex. She rubbed the little organ while their tongues duelled. "Ooooh! Oooh! Ooooh! Seven. Annika. Fuck. I think i`m going to..." Janeway`s legs had parted as wide as they would go. Seven was was now pumping two fingers inside her lover. The wet suction sounds the friction made and the gush of warm, wetness she felt on her thigh as Seven worked herself exitedly was enough to cause Kathryn to cum with a mighty roar, shortly followed by her lover.

 

On their way to Amazonia the following day Seven had learned that it was going to be a three day trip at maximum warp 6. Knowing that they were going to use the Delta flyer, which she was co-creator of the little ship, she was confident the trip was going to be flawless. She smiled fondly when she remembered how her girlfriend looked in bed, in the throes of passion, she was so beautiful. Seven looked at the back seat in time to see Sameera and Jenny stealing a kiss before Jenny headed off to the Delta Flyer`s control centre. Seven smiled at Sameera. They had become close lately, especially when the admiral was being unreasonable by instigating the chaste plan. 

 

Kathryn was looking at a padd. Seven went back to her diagnostics even though Janeway told her that the little ship was as tough as nails and that `If it ain`t broke, don`t fix it.` The perfectionist is Seven just would not rest. "Yes, admiral. If it isn`t broken, i should not fix it. However, you have said that a well oiled ship runs smoothly and it will do wonders for me. Her metal eyebrow went up and Janeway was not sure if Seven was flirting with her or was talking in technical terms. Janeway, even though on vacation, could not relax enough to act casually in front of the other couple. Seven decided to change that. At lunch time Seven prepared chicken substitute salad, mango juice with chocolate ice cream. Jenny Tomins, the pilot had put the Delta Flyer on auto pilot and joined the three women in the tiny living area. They all sat at the table while Seven of Nine served them lunch. "Mhh! Delicious!" Janeway moaned. Seven reached forward and kissed her soundly on the lips. "Thank you, Kathryn." Seven said. Janeway blushed but was determined not to look embarrassed. "You`re welcome, Darling." "Aww, that was so adorable, Annika." Said Sameera. "She turned towards Jenny. "How come you never kiss me in public? The admiral and Annika does it!" Sameera crossed her hands across her chest and looked defiantly at her girlfriend. Jenny was a shy person by nature and Sameera always tried to take advantage of that personality. She only took the bantering so far and knew where to stop. Jenny did not mind. "Come on, Sam, you know that i love you. I don`t have to flaunt our happiness in other peoples` faces, do i? Jenny reached across the table and kissed Sameera soundly on the mouth, in the same way Seven did to Janeway. "Women." Jenny and Kathryn said at the same time. 

 

Bed time was tricky for both Kathryn and Jenny. There were four retractable beds but Seven wanted to share hers with Kathryn. "Seven, we can`t... it`s inappropriate." Seven had pouted and crossed her arms across her chest. "Fine. I am going to regenerate!" She huffed and left for the back of the ship to regenerate in her portable regeneration unit. Janeway had looked at her longingly until she disappeared behind the door. "I think you should follow her, Kathryn." Jenny quietly advised. "I think i better had." Kathryn said thoughtfully. Sameera had just finished making one of the beds. She stretched and looked at Jenny with a seductive smile. Jenny had turned to look at Janeway pleading for help. Janeway gave her a crooked smile and shrugged her shoulder. She followed Seven and found her sitting on the floor looking at the bag which contained the regeneration unit. In truth she did not need to regenerate that night. She was just protesting because Janeway did not want to share the bed with her. She knew she was being irrational but she did it anyway. Jenny walked towards the bed and sat at the edge. "Hey, Sam, join me?" She reached her hand towards Sameera who allowed herself to be pulled towards the bed.

 

"Kathryn. I am your girlfriend. I know you have some inhibitions towards certain practices especially regarding intimacy. Please do not be shy with me?" "I`m sorry Seven. I did not mean to hurt your feelings. I am doing my best to overcome the more silly inhibitions that i have." She laughed self consciously and rubbed the back of her neck with her hand. "But i promise to change. I don`t want you reporting back to your body guard, Phoebe." She laughed again. Seven felt a shiver of pleasure go up her spine when Kathryn laughed. "Can i sit on your face, Kathryn? I promise to be very quiet!" Janeway did a good imitation of a carp out of water. When she looked at her girlfriend she saw the slight curled lips. That was when she realized that Seven was just pulling her leg. Then she heard Seven say "I really need to orgasm right now. My eidetic memory keeps playing last night`s events, Kathryn. Will you assist me?"

 

A few trysts and some anomalies in the Sol system later, the Delta Flyer went through the worm hole at the outskirts of the planet Neptune. Thirty minutes later the Flyer emerged near a trinary star system called the Alpha Centauri Star System. Jenny guided it through expertly and reset navigation controls towards Amazonia. The perimeter grids had already picked the Delta Flyer on sensors. Janeway introduced herself. 

 

Amazonia was a beautiful world, Seven observed. The women they met at the space dock were very friendly, or too friendly towards the admiral. They were excited to meet the first women from The Land of The Great Mothers. Seven frowned. She realized that this was `Jealousy.` I must propose to Kathryn. If i wait for her to do so, it will never happen. Seven thought. So she planned. She was glad Sameera Saley and Jenny Tomins decided to come along with them to Amazonia instead of going to the Lunar colony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual comments and kudos are welcome


	8. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amazonia receives visitors from The Land Of The Great Mothers...

The small Earth crew of admiral Kathryn Janeway, Annika Hansen (Seven of Nine), Jenny Tomins and Sameera Saley were ushered to a brightly lit hall on the space station called Juno, after the Earth Roman goddess who protected women. There were long rows of tables with chairs. It was as if the Amazonians anticipated the admiral`s trip and were looking forward to it. Janeway panicked for a moment when she realized that she had forgotten to read the brochure explaining about important things to do while on Amazonia. She was surprised because she was supposed to be on vacation, but from the looks of things it may as well be an official visit. The mayor of Seynod city, Angie Winterberry, gave a short speech stating how honored she was for the Earth Ambassador Janeway to choose to visit her city first. Janeway put on a brave smile. What she really wanted to do was to cuddle up with her girlfriend and maybe help Seven with an issue her eidetic memory kept playing back while on the Delta Flyer. 

 

Angie Winterberry looked at the admiral eagerly, as a loyal fan may look at a famous celebrity. Janeway gave her a crooked smile. When she looked across the table where Seven sat, she saw blue eyes pinned on her. `Uh, oh.` Janeway thought. `She has that look in her eye again.` It was the `she`s mine, don`t get too close` look. Janeway sighed. She knew of the Daystrom Institute incident. That some women openly talked about wanting to woo the Starfleet captain who brought her starship home now admiral and maybe have babies with her. They went on to wonder how she may sound in bed and how she liked to be pleasured. She also knew that Seven had overheard them talking and that she had gone over to them and said that the admiral was already taken. The women had laughed and advised Seven to `join the queue.` She also remembered that Seven had been extremely possessive that week, wanting to know every detail of where Janeway had been and reasons. Come to think of it it was adorable and flattering. Back in the present, Janeway thought that she should propose to her girlfriend. She was completely unaware Seven had the same thought. Kathryn gave a small speech thanking their hostess on behalf of the UFP. 

 

Janeway and her friends left the Delta Flyer on the space station. They were flown to the planet by the shuttle craft Marie Prower, a teenage girl genius who made it. Once there the four friends checked in Seynod Hotel. Everything looked similar to Earth down to computers and transportation. When it came to food, however, there was a lot of medicinal foods on offer from fertility boosters to libido boosters. A lot of padds on sale were promoting such foods. `Great! Janeway sighed. `Just like Earth.` As they walked to the elevator leading to the twentieth floor where their rooms were located, Seven browsed through the myriads of medicinal properties of food. She was particularly interested in the libido boosters. She picked the padd off the shelf and swiped its bar code on the computer at the reception. A green light briefly shone across the screen shortly followed be letters streaming across the screen: "Thank you for your purchase. Have a great stay at our hotel." Kathryn whispered to her girlfriend when she was close enough "Darling, do you think we need that?" Seven looked at the admiral and simply raised an eyebrow.

 

Suite 212 was at the end of the corridor on the twentieth floor. Janeway opened the door using the retinal scanner located right in the middle where a key hole should have been. Seven looked around the room once inside and declared it efficient and aesthetically pleasing. She went to the bedroom and found a large queen size bed. There was a control for different options whether it be reclining or vibrating. Seven sat on it and was about to try the options when Kathryn grabbed her hand and pried the remote control off her. She placed it on the night stand and returned to stand in front of the still sitting Seven of Nine. Seven looked up at Janeway. For a few moments it was a staring contest then Janeway relented. She sighed and walked to the window where she saw the busy city far below. When she looked back Seven was still sitting on the bed staring at Kathryn.  
"Kathryn, come here." Janeway returned and noted that her girlfriend had such an intense look on her face. So she simply stood in front of Seven and waited.  
"On the stardate you followed me on Voyager when i thought there was a conspiracy to deliver me to the Alpha Quadrant so i could be killed, i knew i loved you. When you knelt before me, pleading with me to come home with you, i knew i was coming to your heart. Do you love me enough to keep me in your heart? Share your life with me? I want to marry you, have sub units with you, grow old with you, be my friend, if you desire." Her heart pumped as she waited for Kathryn to respond. Janeway took a deep breath. She remembered all the conflicts they had in the past, all the laughter, the fun things they did on Voyager. She found that one individual was the common denominator in all situations. So here, in an alien hotel, Kathryn Janeway made a decision.  
"Yes, Seven. I will have you. I want to marry you, have children with you, play with you and grow old with you."   
Seven stood up and soon they were locked in arms, legs, lips, an embrace so convoluted it was hard to make out where Janeway left off and where Seven started. While the two happy betrothed people did their thing, their door buzzer went off for about ten minutes then stopped.

 

In suite 214 down the corridor from Janeway and Seven`s Sameera looked around the spacious room. She carefully inspected the decor and critiqued each one accordingly. She straightened the bed sheets and fluffed the pillow. Her girlfriend stood leaning the bedroom door jamb with a patient smile on her face. She knew not to interrupt Sameera when she was on one of her `critiquing roles.`   
"Sam, Honey, what are you doing?"  
That brought Sameera back to the present. "What? Oh, never mind!" Sameera said and went to the window.  
"Let`s go see how the admiral and Annika are settling down. Maybe later we can all go out sightseeing." Jenny suggested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Janeway a bit unsure of her personal commitments to Seven. My thinking was Janeway was still struggling to be a woman. She has been a captain for seven long years. Duty came first, everything else was put on hold. Ideally she should have seen a counsellor upon arrival to Earth but we all know how stubborn Starfleet captains are when it comes to seeing doctors and counsellors. I`m hoping Seven will help bring the woman out of captain Janeway, now admiral Janeway. It`s a shorter chapter than the other short ones, lol. Hope you like it.


	9. Amazonian Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway, Seven and their new friends learn a thing or two about Amazonia.

Janeway felt her legs turn to jelly as Seven kissed her senseless. It was amazing what vacations did to people. "Annika wait!" Panted Kathryn."There`s something i need to show you. She sat on the bed and pulled the blonde down until she was sitting beside her. They were both breathing heavily and the atmosphere around them was so sexually charged one could almost touch it. Janeway pulled a small box out of her jeans` pocket and opened it. Two silver rings were lying on a blue velvety bed. One had an emerald stone on it while the other had a red one. She took the one with the red stone on and carefully put it on Seven`s ring finger of the left hand. She kissed the finger then the ring. "Your favorite color is red. I think the ring suits you," Kathryn said smiling. "My Kathryn. I only like the color red because it reminds me of your beautiful, soft hair..and other parts of you especially when you are...excited." Seven said in a low, seductive voice. Janeway was sure the environmental systems in their suite had suddenly malfunctioned because suddenly she felt hot. Seven took the ring with the emerald stone on it and carefully placed it on Kathryn`s left ring finger. "The green stone will always remind you of my Borg origin and that you rescued me from them. I love you so much, Kathryn Janeway." Janeway felt tears well up in her eyes. "There is something in my eyes." She said and wiped off the tears with the back of her hand. Seven smiled and said, "There`s something in mine too." They kissed again and felt the deep recesses of each others` mouths until Seven came out for air.   
"Kathryn, i think our friends were pressing the buzzer. There may have gone back but i cannot be too sure as my brain short circuited."  
"Ah, whatever happened to the mighty Borg stamina?" Kathryn teased.  
"Kathryn Janeway, you are the only one who can cause my brain to malfunction. Now that you know my weakness let us not waste time. I require assistance in reliving my eidetic memory from the Delta Flyer."  
"Darling? I think we need to work on your phrasing. You want me to make love to you just like i did before we left Earth and you kept remembering how good it was while we were on our way here." Kathryn said while smiling. "I love you so much Seven of Nine, Tertiary Adjunct Of The Unimatrix Zero One. Does it mean the Borg Queen is my mother in law and you are the Borg Princess. No wonder she kept coming back for you while we were in the Delta Quadrant. You are the heir to the throne?" Kathryn asked thoughtfully, realization dawning on her.  
"Technically yes, Kathryn. That machine woman is your mother in law but you do not have to ask her permission to marry me. I will also be greatly displeased if in the future you decide to show her our sub units. Seven laughed and Kathryn was mesmerised with the small melodic laugh of her fiancee. She so adored Seven`s dry sense of humor, it was as bad as Tuvok`s, her old friend. Soon Seven had lost all her clothes and was lying on her back across the bed. Janeway had spread her legs as far apart as possible. She placed another pillow under Seven and a pillow case underneath Seven for comfort. She then stretched Seven`s arms beside her forming a St Andrew`s cross. Kathryn used one of the spare pillow cases from the closet to blindfold her fiancee. Seven wiggled in anticipation.   
"Well, Princess, you want to be fucked? You should be careful what you wish for." The older woman said in a low, raspy voice which sent shivers up Seven`s spine. Janeway could see goosebumps erupt on her fiancee`s arms, chest and thighs.   
"Are you cold?" She was now nibbling at Seven`s ear then she sucked the ear lobe into her mouth. Just as quickly she released the ear. Janeway then rubbed her hands up and down Seven`s arms feeling the firm muscles there.  
"Oooh Kathryn. That feels so good." So Janeway licked around the ear again then stuck her tongue inside it. Seven almost jumped off the bed. She was now panting. Her chest rose and fell deliciously. Janeway could not wait any longer. She took both Seven`s breasts in her hands and gently squeezed them. She then pinched the tips between thumbs and index fingers of both hands while kissing her fiancee. Seven eagerly kissed her back. Her feelings were heightened by the blindfold. 

 

Seven felt a hot, wet mouth on her left nipple. A tongue slowly moved back and forth against it then the movement sped up a bit. At the same time she felt her right nipple being rolled between a thumb and index finger. Her world was full of sensations. A moment later a suctioning sensation was felt. The pull and Kathryn groaning in enjoyment made Seven`s sex to release more fluid. She crossed her legs to try and control the throb she felt between her legs. The throb threatened to burst into orgasm and she was determined to delay it.   
"Uncross your legs, Honey. I can`t fuck you if you do that! Yes, that`s beautiful." Janeway encouraged when she saw the pink, glistening sex of her lover. Her own sex throbbed with excitement at the lustful sounds Seven was making. Janeway brought her hand down to gently part the moist seam. The pink folds were so engorged that a tiny touch caused Seven to jerk and open her legs more.  
"Someone needs a little loving, i see. Worry not darling. I`ll take care of you." Janeway said in a low almost growling voice. More fluid gushed out of the excited woman.

 

"Kathryn, i cannot take this any longer. Please put your mouth on me." Seven could not wait any longer. She felt her folds parted. A gentle finger tickled the clit in a back and forth motion. Another finger played at her opening. Then the finger at the clit was replaced by a hot wet mouth. She felt Kathryn bend her legs and move her to the very edge of the bed. Seven felt Kathryn kneel between her legs. 

 

Janeway sucked gently at the clit while she played with Seven`s vaginal opening below. She teased Seven several times bringing her to the brink of an orgasm then slowed down her movements. She felt Seven moving restlessly and moaned incessantly. Kathryn fucked Seven with two fingers. The woman was impossibly tight but she managed to fit in two fingers. More fluid gushed out of her like a mini fountain. Janeway replaced the fingers with her mouth. She angled her head and pushed in her tongue as far as it could go. She thrusted it in and out alternating with licking the whole sensitive seam. It felt like she was eating a delicious strawberry ice cream sundae. With the other hand she rolled Seven`s nipple. She kept this up until she felt a gentle warm gush of fluid come out of her lover followed by contractions which went on for twenty seconds. After licking every drop off her lover, Janeway repositioned her and removed her blindfold. She moved to lie beside Seven. Her fiancee was crying. 

 

"Oh Kathryn, my Kathryn. You were so amazing. I do not know what to say to thank you."   
"You`re welcome, Honey. Please don`t cry. I love you my lovely Borg. Come here. I will always be here for you. Know that." She hugged her tight. She knew her fiancee was feeling vulnerable after quite an intense orgasm. They stayed like that for a few more minutes then eventually they got up and get prepared to meet their friends down in the lobby. 

 

Two hours later the four friends were down in the lobby waiting for the tour bus. Their guide was waiting with them. The city of Seynod was so much like any city on Earth. There were high streets with restaurants and shops. Buses and hover cars. The only major difference was that every bus shelter had a solar back up system. At night the stop names would glow in large letters for easy visibility. Janeway was impressed by that simple invention. Women ingenuity, she thought. Couples and families greeted them at the research hospital. In Amazonia it was customary for the whole family to visit the laboring room when a member of that family was giving birth. Janeway and company were honored to be invited to such a ceremony. The obstetrician would deliver the baby. The first born child would receive the baby and place handle it under the midwife`s supervision. The other partner would tend to the laboring woman by giving them a drink, wipe their tears or simply be there to hold their hand. It was truly a team effort. Janeway loved the team spirit. The newborn was named Kathryn, after the Earth Ambassador Kathryn Janeway of The Land Of The Great Mothers. Great! Now every kid will be named after me, Kathryn groaned internally. On the outside she smiled dutifully.

 

They visited the the fertility centre where the research into parthenogenesis was conducted. When two women in a relationship decide to start a family they would visit the centre. The person who is to fertilize the ovum would be given a shot of modified hormones. The couple would then be encouraged to be intimate and make love as often as possible. Body fluids must be exchanged to allow modified hormones to reach the ovum in the uterus in order to fertilize it. This always resulted in female children. 

 

The group returned to the hotel for the night. Sameera and Jenny decided to visit the bar while Janeway and Seven chose to go back to their suite. All the fertility business at the research centre had given Seven some ideas. Kathryn was not sure what to expect but she went along with whatever Seven planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos please and thank you :)


	10. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway and Seven plan for the big day...

The trip from Amazonia back to Earth was an uneventful one. Janeway and Seven had agreed to settle in Bloomington. They had agreed that Icheb, now a senior at Starfleet academy, should make use of Seven`s flat as long as he needed to. Initially she struggled a bit with the environment. There was just not enough technology for her liking. When she complained about it Kathryn told her that she was `spoiled` and that she was used to being surrounded by unnecessary technology. Seven had flipped her fiancee onto the couch and made her `pay for her insolence.` Kathryn gladly took her punishment.

 

A month had gone by since their return. Kathryn sat up in bed one night. She had just finished her ablutions and was ready for bed. She wore a pair of soft cotton pyjamas with teddy bear prints on it. She could hear Seven through the slightly open door softly humming a familiar tune.  
"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear  
How much i love you  
Please don`t take my sunshine away."

 

Kathryn let the beautiful, soothing voice wash over her. It lulled her into slumber. She suddenly woke when she felt one side of the mattress dip. It was Seven getting into bed followed by... Molly the dog. She barked and wagged her bushy tail excitedly at Kathryn. Before Kathryn could say anything the dog had jumped on the bed and started to lick her on the face and hands. Kathryn scratched behind her ears and talked to the dog which Seven was sure Molly did not understand. Seven smiled. She enjoyed seeing the interaction between a woman and her best friend. Seven frowned. "Kathryn i need cuddling too." She had folded her arms across her chest and looked defiantly at her fiancee. Janeway stopped playing with the dog and looked at her pouting companion. "Is this the`It`s either me or the dog` argument, Annika? Come on you know i love you. Come over here so i can cuddle you." Molly was shooed out of the room and went to her doggy bed in the kitchen. She was such a spoilt dog, thought Janeway. She had a bed at Phoebe`s house, Mum`s and even one in Seven`s flat in San Francisco. Kathryn shook her head and focused on the task at hand which she called Operation Pleasing Girlfriend. She had a serious look on her face when she said it which made Seven laugh her small laugh. Showing emotions was still a challenge to Seven but she was trying her bast and Janeway never had problems identifying or reading her fiancee`s emotions. They were as clear as anyone else to her. Kathryn reached across the bed to where Seven stood and pulled her by the hand. Annika fell on the bed with a plonk. Janeway pounced on her and started kissing her on the mouth then her neck where Seven moaned and turned her head to one side to give Kathryn more room to kiss her. It felt so good to be in Kathryn`s arms.

 

Kathryn sat up and leaned against the head board pulling Seven with her as she wiggled up to a sitting position with Seven`s back to her chest. Annika was wearing a similar pair of pyjamas with lots of frogs on it. Janeway rubbed along Seven`s arms. She could feel the delicate yet strong muscles underneath the soft fabric. Then her hands changed direction to rub her shoulders then they dipped to Seven`s chest. Kathryn whispered in her ear. "I want you to relax, Seven. You seem so tense. Why are you so tensed up?" Clearly it`s because i have neglected you. Or parts of you. Her hands started to massage Annika`s breasts slowly. She could feel her starting to breathe heavily. Her heart thundered in her chest. Two little bumps could be felt on the chest so Janeway`s hands changed direction to play with the them. "I wonder what these are? Let me perform a diagnostic." Seven took a deep, relaxing breath. She wiggled a bit when she felt Janeway pinch her nipples. She moaned softly and reached her long arms behind her to capture Kathryn`s face. She lifted herself slightly. The action brought their faces centimetres apart. Lips were locked and they kissed deeply while Janeway continued to massage Seven`s breasts. One of Janeway`s hand left the breast it was massaging so expertly to travel south. It went past the elastic waist band of Seven`s pyjama bottoms and into her... Annika was not wearing panties. Janeway loved that. She played with the fine hairs she found there for a bit. She felt legs parting for her. Seven was dripping wet with arousal. It seemed all the talking Janeway did was enough to excite her. 

 

"Annika, could you turn around please? I want to see you when i do this." With one swift motion Seven of Nine had turned herself around. Her head was now facing the leg of the bed while her hips were in Kathryn`s lap with her legs draped over Janeway`s shoulders. "Mmh! Very nice. Now i can see all of you and `all of you` is so beautiful." Seven could sense the smile in Kathryn`s voice. "When Janeway looked at Seven she saw that her hands were fondling her own breasts. Janeway was aroused beyond measure but she wanted to perfect the art of `eating her fiancee out` so she controlled her desire. She soon found out that postponing her desire was a sort of sweet torture. She reached down and parted the pink folds and licked the whole area with one swipe. Then she found the clit at the top and fastened her lips to it. She took a deep breathe in and inhaled the intoxicating breathe of her partner. Kathryn sucked on the little muscle while she played with the opening below. She entered her partner with two fingers. Slowly she pumped in and out going deeper with every pumping. She sucked the clit more until she felt a warm gush of fluid coming out of Seven which she lapped up hungrily. She felt her fiancee`s hips moving up towards her hungry mouth to try and get closer. She knew Seven was close to climax but she was determined to bring her to do so on her own terms, not Seven`s. She slowed her hand movements. She heard her partner`s frantic cries of wanting release. "Soon, Darling." Janeway sped up her motions once again. She sucked on the hard, erect clit and pumped her fingers in and out of Seven. More nectar gushed out of the excited Seven of Nine. "Come for me,darling!" She commanded. At that moment she felt her fingers trapped inside her partner. A rhythmic pulse was felt around her fingers as Seven climaxed hard. Kathryn licked up all of the nectar then removed her fingers from within her partner. She then wiped her face on her sleeve and gently helped Seven turn around so that they were lying side by side and facing each other. Kathryn kissed Seven where the Borg eagerly reciprocated. She tasted herself on Janeway`s lips and it felt natural and erotic at the same time. Kathryn carefully hid a smug smile when she saw how spent Seven was.

 

"Kathryn Janeway, you are the `perfection` i have been looking for. I love you, my Kathryn. Thank you." That was all Seven could say as the admiral pulled the covers over them.

 

Later that night Janeway was midway between sleep and wakefulness. She felt a delicious sensation between her legs. She was lying on her back. She had lost her pyjama bottoms and the buttons of her top were all undone. Kathryn sighed and parted her legs wider. She felt a hot wet mouth on her sex. A delicious suction from her clit caused a shot of arousal to course through her. Her veins practically sang with the electrified sensations. She felt three fingers enter her and started to gently pump in and out. Kathryn`s hips, on their own volition, moved up to meet the delicious sensations the hot wet mouth and fingers were causing. She was wide awake now. "More, please." She begged shamelessly. "Of course, my Kathryn. Whatever you wish." So Seven removed her mouth from the delicious clit and replaced it with a finger. She pushed her tongue into Kathryn`s opening as far as it would go. She gently circled the clit with her finger. Suddenly there was a gush of fluid and Kathryn`s hips moved faster with short, jerky motions as she came then she slumped onto her side, panting. Seven thought it was a beautiful dance. Seven reached over and spooned Janeway, her leg went over Kathryn`s hip. She had learned that Janeway loved to feel her partner`s weight over her after she climaxed. She did not understand why Kathryn liked what she did but she was learning what pleased Kathryn. What mattered was that her partner was sexually satisfied. They soon both fell asleep.

 

A couple of weeks later Janeway and Seven were married. They had gone to the registry office in Bloomington to have their union officiated in the morning. Janeway wore her dress uniform while Seven wore a white dress designed after Gretchen`s own wedding dress. Annika`s aunt Irene Hansen and some of Seven`s other cousins were in attendance. Their whole Voyager family plus new additions such as Sameera Saley and Jenny Tomins were present to witness their captain/ admiral and her love exchange vows. Janeway was particularly nervous. The family laughed at her expense as she stumbled on her words during exchanging of vows but she did not mind. This was her family. They had been through thick and thin together. There was an unbroken bond between them. Seven had squeezed her hand encouragingly and looked at her lovingly. Those two little acts were enough to bring Janeway`s overwhelmed mind to concentrate.

 

Seven of Nine had an appointment with the EMH a couple of weeks before the wedding. Seven had kept it a secret from Kathryn because she wanted it to be a surprise. Janeway was a bit surprised when Seven seemed self conscious at certain times. She knew that Seven was self conscious about her Borg implants even when Kathryn had assured her many times that they did not repulse her but rather enhance her beauty. She would wait for Kathryn to leave the bedroom then dress or she would quickly dress before the admiral came in to the bedroom. Janeway thought it was odd but dismissed it as one of Seven`s little quirks. She knew that she probably had some too. 

 

Later that afternoon at Gretchen`s house a small reception took place. The EMH took lots of holo images and recordings both at the registry and at the reception. Admirals Nechayev, Hayes, Paris and Patterson, Lieutenant Barclay and Tuvok all made amusing speeches at Kathryn`s expense. Chakotay did not attend. He was the only family member who was not in touch with everybody else. It was widely believed that he had gone back to his home colony near the Cardassian demilitarized zone. Suffice it to say that it was an extremely lively ceremony. The couple had flown back to Amazonia for their honeymoon. They had stayed at the same hotel in Seynod city in the honeymoon suite. There was a lot of lovemaking, rest, sleep and more lovemaking. Janeway wondered whether she would ever walk again. Seven was insatiable. She had been intimate with every part of Kathryn. She had counted all the freckles and knew of the exact locations of every scar on her lover`s body. They had sun bathed and played in the waterfalls and ate the forbidden fruit, the Coatil. It was shaped like a woman`s hip and on Amazonia it was only eaten by newly married couples and married couples in general as a symbol of fertility. It resembled the Coco de mer from the Earth islands of the Seychelles. 

 

During one of their numerous lovemaking sessions that was when Kathryn discovered something different about her lover. Her abdominal implant had gone. In its place was a very faint white scar. Luckily the Borg had left little Annika`s reproductive organs intact. The implant had simply pushed them in one corner. When the EMH removed the implant he had moved the organs in their proper place. Seven could now menstruate. Janeway did not know if that was such a good idea but she was thrilled that her wife could now lead a life that she wanted. Kathryn rolled her eyes when she thought of synced cycles and the mood swings. Seven of Nine had visited the research facility where Parthenogenesis studies were conducted. She had a long chat with Dr Ashley Marie who explained how the process works. Seven had convinced her to give her a dose of the fertility drug. She wasn`t sure if this was a good idea but she did it anyway. Sure she knew that as a married woman she had to discuss things with her wife. Annika could only hope that her wife would forgive her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank you all dear readers for staying with me thus far. I hope you have enjoyed reading the story as i have enjoyed writing it. There will be a continuation of it, or spin off, or whatever you may call it, lol!! So i urge you to stay with me. Thank you once again for your kudos :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ongoing story. I will update as often as i can. Life keeps getting in the way, lol!!! As usual please comment (both positive and negative) so i can improve and write better stories and kudos as i thrive on them. Thank you.
> 
> For some strange reason paragraphs do not seem to appear on my finished work despite making them on my drafts and continued attempts at :(


End file.
